


Mysterious Secrets

by Emimar



Series: Tolkien Twitter RP Shorts [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimar/pseuds/Emimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Yuletide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Lyndheid]

Kili had been quite secretive about his study recently, in the days after Durin’s Day, leading up to Yule and his shopping trip to Dale only increased her curiosity. Whenever she walked past his door, even when she was sure he was in there, the door was locked and he wouldn’t answer it, and Beyla had complained to her on a number of occasions that she couldn’t get in there to do her normal routine of cleaning.

What was that dwarrow up to? She knew that he had a problem with his drinking habits, something which had started off as a youthful lark in his days back in Ered Luin, something which young dwarves had a tendency to do, but which had become a problem after the quest due to the continuing pain from the wound by the Morgul arrow, and the injuries which he had spent a long time recovering from after the Battle. She and his mother had worked hard to steer him away from it.

She worried that his secrecy was related to him drinking again, and she kept a careful eye on the stocks of mead in the pantry. It had not been touched more than she would have expected it to, and she checked his clothing for signs and found nothing. He was either very good at concealing what he was doing, if he was indeed drinking secretly, or he wasn’t doing it at all and there was some other reason for his behaviour. She would have much rather him drink openly, if he was drinking too much again, because then she could see how big a problem it was. Of course, there could be an innocent explanation for it, and if there was, it made her feel bad because it indicated that she didn’t trust him, but on the other hand, her concern showed that she cared about him enough to be worried. She’d asked Loni to keep an eye on him, discreetly of course. When he returned from Dale, the only thing he had disclosed to her was the gift he had brought Ori for Yule. It was a mystery what he was doing in his study and as a curious dwarrowdam, she enjoyed the challenge of solving it.


	2. Chapter 2

[Kili]

It wasn’t long now, until he could reveal what his secret was. He was aware of Lyndheid’s attempts at trying to discover what it was he was up to, and he felt guilty that he was keeping a secret from her. But he knew that it would be worth it in the end, when he would look upon her face when the secret was finally revealed. It had been a lot of work, working on his secret project to surprise his mother, the special gift for Linny and the gift for his One. He only hoped that his sneaking and secrecy hadn’t caused Lyndheid too much distress - it had never been his intention for it to do so, not at all. He was sure that his clever lady would have worked out what he was about, had she not been distracted with caring for their daughter, and recovering from the pregnancy. On Yule morning, all would be revealed.

Before going to bed on Yule eve, and suspecting that Lynd’s curisoty would get the better of her, he unlocked the door to his study. Just in case someone had managed to get in and have a spy around, he had locked up the gifts in the cupbaord where he normally kept his sword and bow, to prevent Beyla’s lads from playing with them. This night, he would take the gifts out and carefully put them under the tree for his curious dwarrowdam to find in the morning. Satisfied that his job was done, he shooed Kari out out of the room and shut the door. Afterwards, he went to bed for a much needed sleep beside his One.


End file.
